1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor as an active layer, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor, and an organic light emitting display device having the thin film transistor. More particularly, embodiments relate to a thin film transistor having an auxiliary gate electrode, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor, and an organic light emitting display device having the thin film transistor.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, a thin film transistor includes an active layer providing a channel region, a source region, and a drain region and a gate electrode that is superimposed on the channel region and is insulated from the active layer by a gate insulating layer.